Rikki Gilbert
by itsinthesugar
Summary: When Rikki goes to comfort Rebekah Mikaelson after her brother, Klaus' death.. Rebekah tries something that Rikki has been wanting to do for a long time. This is my first smut, so if you want to give me criticism, that would be fine. Need all the help I can get haha..


"Rebekah?" I called out, walking into the Mikaelson mansion. The house was empty, but Elijah said she was here. I climbed up the stairs, and walked down the hall to her room. Her room was dim, the only light was coming from a few candles. "Bekah?"

"Rikki? What are you doing here?" Rebekah looked up at me, tears were streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about? I'm your best friend. Klaus is gone, why wouldn't I be here?" I walked over to her bed, sitting down next to her.

"Thought little Elena told you to stay away from me?"

"Please, when have I ever listened to her? She can't order everyone around, claiming it's for their own good," Rebekah laughed, moving her hair from her eyes. "Aye, there's that pretty smile!"

I looked at her, a small, sympathetic smile on my face. I knew what it was like losing a brother, mine was murdered two years ago, in New York. He was traveling before he was going to start college. Then he got shot by some member of a gang. Rebekah looked at me, biting her lip.

"I still don't understand why you'd even want to be friends with me, because of what everyone says,"

"I don't listen to rumors, I mean sure, you can be mean.. but I think underneath that act, you're just a girl who wants someone to love. You've been hurt so much, that you put up walls and defense systems, not letting people in. You don't want to get hurt,"

She looked at me, speechless. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, she kept a poker face. Impossible for me to read. Her pale eyes stared into my dark ones, glancing down at my lips every few seconds. Her face an inch away from my own.

"I can hear your blood rushing through your veins. Do I make you nervous?" I didn't say anything, it was like she had me under her spell, I couldn't move or even speak. "Rikki, can I try something a little.. strange?" Slowly, I nodded my head.

Rebekah's cool fingers gently brushed my hair from my face, her hand cupped my cheek. It was like all of this was happening in slow motion. Ever so slowly, her soft lips touched mine. You know how in movies when the two kiss and fireworks go off? If this was a movie, that's what would happen right now. The kiss felt like the whole world disappeared and it was only us.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, looking down at her hands after she pulled away. "I shouldn't have.. It's just.." I didn't let her finish, instead I pushed my lips against her's. Rebekah sat there for a moment, then kissed back. Her vampire instincts took control over her actions, she pinned my body to the bed, kissing down to my neck. I knew what she wanted, my blood. Looking at me, her veins showed through her skin and her fangs were out. I didn't show any fear or pain, as she bit down on my neck.

I couldn't really describe what I was feeling, it hurt yet, it was pleasurable. Rebekah's cool hands roamed my body, sending chills all over. After she finished feeding, she pulled away and crashed her lips back to mine. I could taste my blood on them, it was strange, how vampires can enjoy the taste?

She used her thumb nail and cut her neck then gestured me to drink. I was hesitant, but once I got a taste of her blood, it felt like I was even more attached to her. Rebekah's blood didn't taste how I thought it would, it was sweet, like candy. It made me want more, so I started sucking on the nape of her neck, drawing out as much as I could. As I did this, I heard her moan in pleasure.

Not a second later I heard a ripping sound, it was my shirt, she completely ripped it off my body and threw it aside. Then she did the same thing with my bra. (well atleast it was a cheap one..) With one hand, she grabbed one breast and started kissing the other. Her tongue wrapped around my nipple, teasing it. She rubbed her thumb over my other already hard nipple. Her touch left chills, and I craved more.

Rebekah started kissing down my stomach to the top of my skirt, her hand went under it, stroking me through my panties. They were now soaked, my body felt like it was on fire. She looked at me and smirked, she knew I wanted her, but continued messing with me.

"Rebekah, don't tease me," I moaned, looking at her.

"Beg for me, darling.. Then I'll consider," She replied, slowly slipping my skirt off my body, tossing it aside.

"Please, Bekah!" Rebekah bit her lip and pulled off my panties. I felt her grab my thighs, moving them apart, her cool tongue ran over my delicate area. Chills ran up my spine, a soft moan escaped from my mouth. My mind went fuzzy, I could not think about anything but the pleasure that I was experiencing. I heard her chuckle as her tongue ran faster. Rebekah inserting two fingers in me and began pumping them in and out. I arched my back, letting out another moan. I felt myself getting closer and closer to climax.

"Well well, Sister. I know that you do like to sleep around, but I wasn't aware you slept with women as well," A voice said from the doorway, causing me to jump and Rebekah to grab that person's neck: It was Kol. I sat up quickly, my face flushed bright red, trying to cover myself.

"Dammit, Kol!" Rebekah growled, glaring at her brother.

"Rikki Gilbert, no need to cover yourself, I admire your little figure," I glared at him, he stared at me with a lustful look in his eyes, it ran chills all down my spine. He smirked, looking back at his younger sister, then back at me. "Sorry to ruin your fun sis. Rikki, maybe I'll see you later, darling.."

So yeah, what do you think? Maybe I'll continue it, if you guys want me to.


End file.
